emory_havenfandomcom-20200213-history
Daniella Moreau
Daniella Grace Moreau is the eleven-year-old ward of the Lunae Coven and Silver Sentry Pack. She is currently human but is expected to potentially carry the werewolf gene which could cause her to turn within the coming year or two. Dani is currently a student at Meadowlark Public and enjoys exploring the local forest and riding her bike through the town. History Early Years Daniella was born to her parents a little later than expected. Her mother had to be induced, there were minor complications, but overall the couple was left with a healthy baby girl, their second child next to their first born so who was eight at the time. To many outsiders, the four seemed like a happy, classic family. The couple certainly had hoped that their lives would end up that way, but not long after Dani’s birth, things began to go south. While the arguments at first were few and far between, they were harsh and ended in door slamming or tears, mostly after the kids had been tucked into bed for the night. At the age of four, Daniella started school. She was a fairly quiet student, and made good grades, favoring storytime as her ‘favourite class’ hands down. It wasn’t long until the little girl was picking up books around the classroom and pretended to read them to any other child who would listen. Eventually, the pretending stopped and Dani’s comprehension of words on the page grew far faster than most of the other students. Rene, realizing that her daughter was quickly growing into a healthy little bookworm, bought her piles upon piles of books which Dani tore through as fast as her little brain could manage. Palben the Cat Five was also the age at which Daniella adopted her first pet, much to her parents’ dismay at first. When their little girl came home from a playdate holding a tiny kitten in her arms, there had been a lot of talk about returning the cat. Where was the money coming from? What kind of parent sends their child’s friend home with a live animal? Daniella was barely a child herself, how was she expected to take care of a cat? Fortunately for Dani, by the time the couple had gone over all the options, which took about a week, they came to the conclusion that it was a good idea to teach their daughter responsibility and let her keep the kitten, not that either of them would try to wrestle it away from her by then anyways, the pair had been thick as thieves within the first few days of Palben entering the home and would remain so for years. The Divorce By the time she was seven, the low-level arguments through the bedroom walls had turned into full-fledged fights. Both kids ended up staying outside the house more often than not when their parents were home, her brother out with his friends while Dani would take a bag full of books off into the woods near their home and curl up with Palben for a long reading session amongst the trees before dinnertime. When finally, Rob sat both his kids down and announced he was leaving, Daniella mostly just stayed quiet, listening while her brother asked question after question. ‘Where would they go if dad was leaving?’, ‘Why couldn’t he talk to mom and work it out?’, ‘This isn’t fair!’ After that, he was gone within the week and the house’s usual soundtrack of loud shouts and the slamming of doors turned into a strange, uncomfortable silence while the family of three tried to process the change. Big Changes It wasn’t long until Rene left her job working at city council and the family moved to a more affordable part of the city. Six months later, they moved to another, smaller lodging… then less than a year after that they moved again. They would change location for various reasons, sometimes money… sometimes disagreements with landlords, and once or twice Daniella’s brother had lost control of himself during a full moon and their location would change to retain secrecy and security. Without anyone to teach the boy control, things declined quickly. It was Daniella’s ninth year when her brother packed up and left. They told the neighbours that the seventeen-year-old had gone to school, but Dani never saw him again and mom had cried a lot after reading the note left on the counter. After that,it took a while for things to settle down. Rene moved her and her daughter into a mobile home, family lived close by and the rent was cheap. The home, despite missing a few members, became calm and happy again. Precautions Despite their lives regaining a small amount of normalcy, Rene had begun to worry about her daughter. She hated her ex-husband for what had happened to their son. Without any understanding of control or how to handle himself, the teenager had gone to find his father in search of answers, in search of control. She wouldn’t let the same misunderstanding, the same fear and pain be inflicted on her daughter. Before Daniella began to show even the slightest sign of taking after her father’s likeness, Rene had begun to search for a solution. The answer came far more easily than the woman might have thought possible, in the form of a letter sent to their address. She wasn’t sure how they found her, or how they knew, but Rene was grateful for the help and soon had her daughter packed up and sent to live in Emory Haven, Oregan. Emory Haven Upon her and Palben's (of course she brought him too,) arrival to Emory Haven, Daniella was met by two elderly women who seemed to know a lot about werewolves, more than Dani or her brother ever had. They also happened to be witches, something Daniella had known nothing about until now. It didn't take long for introductions to take place and soon Dani was given a place to stay in a woman called Nora's house and enrolled in the local school. Daniella learned that Nora was a wolf herself, and had been tasked along with the rest of the pack, to keep an eye on her until they knew if her father's curse had either passed on to Dani, or skipped over her. Despite circumstances being strange for a ten-year-old, Daniella grew used to them rather quickly. She made friends around town, explored the local forests, spent time at the library and kept poor Nora on her toes. Half a year has passed, Daniella is eleven now and still without signs of any inner wolf looming. Regardless, she's found peace in this new home and calls her mother at least once a week if not more to catch up and keep in touch. Personality Daniella is an excitable ball of energy. She's definitely a free spirit, she loves to explore and dislikes being indoors for any length of time. This little girl is the tree-climbing, knee scraping type. She enjoys the company of other people as well as animals, especially her cat who dutifully follows her around when he isn't sleeping in front of the radiator. People would easily describe Daniella as fidgety, she doesn't entirely love to sit still for long stretches of time unless her mind is occupied. She likes to read, but will usually take books out into the world to consume, making her less than loved by the library staff who on more than one occasion have chided her for dirt-smeared, water curled pages. Dani is also very friendly. She easily makes friends and likes to spend her time with them. She likes to consider herself a good listener, but the reality is that Dani is half the time thinking of what she's going to say next before someone else is finished their sentence. She absolutely hates being sad or angry. It's a waste of time, and any tears that might make themselves known are usually wiped away in irritation, and any negative emotion pushed to the back of her mind and suppressed. Her best coping mechanism is to ignore and forget. Yes, she's probably going to need therapy when she gets older. Family WIP